La orden del Phoenix
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion:The order of the Phoenix. Autor: icer01. Maya logra invocar los latentes poderes espirituales de Phoenix. Esto no se escapa de la atencion de Kristoph, y decido usarlos para sus propios intneciones vengativas. Y otra persona regresa con su propio plan secreto... debido a la reescripcion esta es la v2.


"MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

La vista en blanco de Phoenix hizo que se agitara y se agarrara, muy apenas salvando su conciencia como si golpeara el objeto de su sanidad.

El ritmo de las encarnaciones de Maya no dudo ni un poco, pero Phoenix de repente sintió una mano agarrada a la suya.

Phoenix puede que hubiera regresado el afectuoso apretón, pero él no tenía las energías. Su mano no quería funcionarle. De hecho, Phoenix se olvido de su existencia hasta que detecto la presencia de Maya en ellas.

Él dejo salir un ahogado y silencioso grito y sus pupilas se encogieron en un reconocimiento concentrado, de alguna manera descoordinando su cuello hacia su compañera en la tortura.

Maya estaba cubierta con pedazos de hielo, igual que él, pero por alguna razón sus manos en comparación a las manos de ella estaban tan calientes como una vela. Incluso sus temblores estaban en sincronía.

Phoenix trato de recordar lo que estaba haciendo, pero no pudo. Su boca dejo salir un _des-_ilencioso grito.

Lo que costo hacer eso aparentemente fue demasiado y sintió como si le colapsara, una apuñalada de insufribilidad mientras su cara hacia contacto… (Él estaba muy adolorido para darse cuenta, pero en realidad era un bloque de hielo espiritual.)

Algo – alguien – estaba de repente arrastrándolo hacia arriba.

"¡Nick! ¡NICK! ¡Quédate conmigo!"

Su boca se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió.

"¡Repite el coreo!"

"¿Coreo?" O al menos su mente dijo eso. Una clase de tosido salió.

"¡Dilo conmigo! ¿En que numero vas?"

_¿Numero? _El mundo se bamboleo.

El cerebro de Phoenix estaba muy helado para registrar ahora, pero como él recuerda, esto era lo que estaba pasando. Él y Maya se habían acomodado en una posición de meditación encima de unos bloques de hielo, en esa posición había unas dagas del infierno conocidas como 'cascadas' que los estaban apuñalando constantemente. (_¿Qué acaso el infierno no era caliente?_) La temperatura era tal que no solo estaban lo bastante empapados para a aplanar piscinas, pero las gotitas de agua tendían a congelarse.

Sus espinas se habían convertido y colapsado en desastres revueltos y empapados, y se habían cambiado por unos trozos dentados de hielo. Como las cascadas seguían fluyendo solo a un paso de la congelación era algo que Phoenix no sabía ni le importaba, no que el cognitivo pensamiento continuara poco después de que el 'entrenamiento' empezara – el dolor de su cabeza era tan grande que ya no había mucho que pudiera registrar.

Los bloques de hielo en los que estaban sentados no se derritieron tan poco. Aparte de no ser lo bastante cálidos, parecía tener una clase de conjuro – y es por eso que era 'hielo espiritual'. Phoenix no pretendía entender la explicación de Maya. Como sea, las explicaciones de Maya tendían a no estar bien ordenadas ni comunicadas y con poca lógica. Y por lo de ser 'frías' – Pronto no había distinción para Phoenix ya sea si se estuviera quemandose vivo o si se estuviera congelando a morir o ser capaz de regular su temperatura corporal o su cuerpo en general. No había nada más que una especie de 'dolor' de completo y total estrés psicológico del cual no tenía permitido caer en una dichosa inconsciencia. Pero permanecer consiente con imperturbable voluntad a concentrarse mientras recita la encarnación crucial – 10000 veces. La hermana Bikini los había encerrado en la caverna sagrada, y no los dejaría salir hasta que el contador haya acabado, y temía que ni los dejaría salir incluso si caía muerto primero.

_No, Maya haría que me dejara salir._ Entonces había cedido a sus demandas para hacer el curso especial de Hazakurain. Él siempre cedía a sus demandas…

Ahora mismo la imaginación de Phoenix trato de amasar la voluntad para arrastrar una imagen de la entrada estéril de la caverna y entonces adoptarla para rogar que le dejaran salir antes. Incluso mantener la narrativa consecutiva estaba más allá de su fuerza de voluntad, ni que decir hacer sus músculos manifestarlo en la realidad. Él se concreto en su único faro, la presión de la voluntad de Maya en su mano.

"¡No te rindas, Nick! ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Yo tampoco me iré hasta que _tu_ termines también!"

Entonces la voluntad de Phoenix finalmente se manifestó para abrir sus ojos y… observar a Maya.

Mientras él redacto la memoria conceptual, la cara de ella era una máscara de serenidad compuesta. Su cabello (Más allá de la deconstrucción del cabello de él) estaba elegantemente barrido en un implacable flujo con el curso de la cascada. Sus coreos estaban llenos de energía y eran inquebrantables. Phoenix se ahogo de lo impresionado que estaba, como si tuviera que inclinarse ante este pináculo de resistencia y maest-ria.

Él expulso el pensamiento como un síntoma de su estrés psicológico, pero eventos seguidos hicieron recordar y reconsiderar.

* * *

Era un problema.

El espectro de la nueva 'vida' de Phoenix estiro el purgatorio hacia él. Su 'trabajo'- su razón de vivir – ya no tomaba lugar en el teatro de un tribunal.

Ya no contaba con la inepta fuerza policiaca – aunque tacita – para su derecho a investigar – sin mencionar que él solo mantuvo sus sospechas contra la peligrosa obscuridad máximo unos días antes de que los pasara por el tribunal.

El juego de póker al que fue arrastrado fue terrible, con el azar como el vencedor. Él miro a las otras personas que terminaban ganando - ¿Cómo _hacían_ esa inescrutable cara? Eso _y_ su vida en general, era todo lo que podía hacer para controlar su dedo para apuntar, no aventar evidencia y, bueno, callarse.

'investigar' a Kristoph Gavin era mucho peor. Phoenix se la pasaba la mayoría de sus 'platicas' enfermo por el miedo y con incontrolable indignación. Él improviso soluciones para partes del problema por medio de pegar sus manos a sus bolsillos para que no se diera cuenta que estaba gesticulando o dejar a Gavin darse cuenta que sus manos estaban sudando.

Aun así, Gavin sería capaz de darse cuenta si él se había mojado. Él no podía dormir en las noches por su paranoia progresiva. Y cualquiera, incluso Gavin, podía leer caras, a pesar de la legendaria incompetencia de Gavin en el Póker.

Phoenix se castigaba así mismo por no enmascarar sus miedos y emociones tan pronto los manifestara en sus pesadillas – con un 'error' incluso más estúpido y más fatal que 'presentar una página de diario falsificada'. La inhabilidad para hacer eso inflaba aun mas sus paranoias en un círculo vicioso. ¿Quién sabia quien sería la casualidad esta vez? – ¿él, Maya, Trucy…?

_¡Tengo que calmarme! ¡Tengo que relajarme!_ Él se repetía este mantra sin fin, aferrándose al magatama que tenía guardado como su único apoyo. Pero cuando Phoenix _apagaba_ sus miedos y paranoia, se sacudía a su enchufe de siempre de los fuegos incandescentes de injusticia expresada.

Era el día en que Phoenix apenas se controlo en verbalizar un 'PROTESTO' a Kristoph… que Phoenix supo que debía hacer algo.

* * *

"¿Cartas? Nick, ¡_aun_ me debes dinero de esa espectacular derrota la ultima vez!"

Phoenix no dijo nada, sus ojos un tanto inútiles.

"Ah…" Incluso Maya se dio cuenta que eso fue insensible. "¡Lo siento! Digo, yo…" Eso era aun más insensible.

Phoenix trato de evitar caer en un poso de lo que ahora era un remolino de memorias dolorosas (locos anaranjados, alimentar palomas, y esa tarde con Maya y él. Juntos. En el b-bufet…) mientras los ojos de disculpa de Maya lo arrastraban hacia enfrente.

"¿Qu-quieres jugar cartas? ¡Claro!" Ella se entusiasmo valientemente. "¿Qu-qué tal 'la venganza de Ami Fey '?"

"Es-estaba pensando en Póker."

"¿Póker? ¿POR QUÉ?"

"Nin-ninguna razón en especial, yo so-"

"¿Por qué te vez tan culpable? ¿Qué te dije sobre apostar?"

"¡No lo hice!"

"¿Nick, por qué te metiste a un trabajo como jugador de póker?"

"Yo… no lo hice."

"¡Me estas ocultando algo! Estas haciendo esa cosa rara que te pasa cuando empiezas a sudar."

"Va-vamos a jugar."

Después de que Maya lo venciera cinco veces seguidas, Phoenix tenía que conceder. Como es que la Maya que se la pasa derrochando sus emociones de la cual estaba tan encariñado de repente se puso, pues, ¿esa cara de ju-juego?

Está bien, no era una 'cara de juego'; él ahora recordó donde la había visto antes. Serenidad total, ju-justo como se había sentado allí tan inquebrantable durante la tortura del curso especial donde el apenas era capaz de mantener la conciencia, sin mencionar determinación facial. Ese era un lado de ella desconocido que nunca había visto, uno por el cual el tenia un respeto secreto.

Incluso asombro.

* * *

_Desde luego_ Maya estaba entusiasmada por ayudarle. Así, durante muchas de sus semi-regulares visitas a Kurain, ella le ayudaría a someterse a ese entrenamiento masoquista con ella en la cascada.

Al principio Phoenix prácticamente caería inconsciente por la tortura de las dagas heladas, pero con el paso de los años el creó una resistencia e incluso un afecto masoquista por el brutal ritual. Para Maya (Sus poderes de resistencia claramente a otro nivel), era un simple calentamiento para su _verdadero_ entrenamiento, pero aun así, cuando estaba en un aprieto al desenmascarar a Kristoph, él podía retirarse a ese lugar de solución interior al que entraba mientras la cascada atacaba su exterior tortuosamente. Incluso cuando Kristoph había sido encerrado, y su inocencia por la falsificación había sido demostrada en el tribunal, Phoenix se había acostumbrado al ritual.

* * *

"Maya… me he preguntado. ¿Cómo usas el magatama para romper psicocandados negros?"

"¿Negros? Nick, los psicocandados son rojos. A menso que…" Maya estaba en una pequeña confusión. Ella sabía de la existencia de los psicocandados negros, pero… "¿Estas s-seguro que no estaba oscuro o algo?" _Demasiado jugo de uva._

"¡Protesto! Eso nuca me detuvo para verlos de color rojo"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Perdón! Si _hay_ de color negro, es s-solo que no pensé que _tu _pudieras verlos con el magatama, o quizá mi última recarga fue más fuerte de lo que pensé." Por una razón Maya se sintió muy insegura por esta justificación, su pie arrastrándose con preocupación mientras ella jugaba distraídamente con su magatama.

Pero Phoenix aun seguía ojeándola con expectación, así que ella se agito en su almacén de conocimiento en un intentó para responder su propia pregunta.

Maya _si_ sabía mucho sobre psicocandados. Desde que se volvió Maestra ella se puso a estudiarlos, ya que el Magatama e invertir en amuletos era su manera principal para remotamente cuidar del pobre de Nick.

"¿En dónde…?" Nah, ella no necesitaba que le dijera. Nick estaba destrozado por ese idiota de Gavin, ella no quería andar en _ese_ tema.

Los psicocandados normales ocurren cuando alguien a un nivel subconsciente siente remordimiento o arrepentimiento por lo que están ocultando, por lo tanto es un hecho que se 'quiebren' por alguien como Nick y toda su evidencia y sus argumentos. Los negros ocurren cuando el subconsciente de alguien no siente remordimiento o preocupación, más bien un completo derecho intrínseco, ocultando los secretos por _pura_ arrogancia o rencor. Eso suena como Kristoph Gavin.

"N-no puedes." Alguna inmensa cantidad de energía espiritual podría _hipotéticamente_ ser capaz de romper esa clase de candados, pero seguro que no es la cantidad que una persona normal tiene con un magatama cargado. _Nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo por mí misma._ "Pero significa que puedes VER que están ocultando algo, pero creen que están muy bien justificados para admitirlo con culpa o lo que sea…" '_¿Puedes ver?'_ Maya tenía problemas para sacar las palabras, y no solo era porque no quería decepcionar a Nick. De hecho, para esa tarde eso seguía produciendo una preocupación que no podía calmar.

La preocupación la llevo a la librería de Kurain, una inmensidad de textos invaluables y esotéricos que datan de cientos de cientos de años de Feys.

De nuevo agarrando '_secretos del psicocandado_' (compilado por una tatarabuela Fey), Maya releyó los pasajes de '_Candados irrompibles_' y '_Uso de Magatamas por gente sin poder espiritual. _'

Maya temía que hubiera leído mal, así que se tallo los ojos y estudio a fondo las páginas de nuevo. Pero las palabras eran explicitas. "_Magatamas cargados espiritualmente permiten el poder espiritual para ver psicocandados rojos rompibles, pero candaos irrompibles __**no**__ son visibles por gente sin talento espiritual, una de las severas limitaciones de esta técnica. Sin embargo, mujeres espiritualmente __**talentosas**__, pueden ver los psicocandados irrompibles en una tonalidad oscura._"

Después de un momento, Maya suspiro de alivio por una explicación razonable. Quizá la carga que le puso Pearl en el Magatama que le dio a Phoenix era mucho más poderoso que los que se habían inventado en el tiempo que este libro fue escrito. Pearl era estudiosa y dedicada después de todo.

Ella se fue a asegurar para estar segura.

* * *

La respuesta de Pearl fue un tanto preocupante.

"No, solo le puse una carga regular, como en _'secretos del psicocandado'_. No creo que sea posible hacer que los candados irrompibles se hagan visibles para la gente normal. ¿A menos que haya descubierto como, Maya la mística?"

"No… solo preguntaba, eso es todo," Maya tartamudeo.

* * *

Mientras el año nuevo llegaba después de que el nombre de Phoenix fuera aclarado, Phoenix fue con Maya prometiéndole ser 'compañeros' después de algunos años de su no tan comprometida relación. Su futuro con Maya estaba seguro, mientras que otros aspectos de su vida (¿debería tomar el examen para abogado? ¿Debería hacer algo más?) Era hora de que buscara dentro de su alma en la relativamente calmada Kurain.

_Buscar dentro mi 'alma'. Oh ha ha ha. _Su cínica cara de póker tiro una sonrisa sarcástica.

_De todas formas, no puedo simplemente meterme al examen, esa maldita cosa ha de haber cambiado desde entonces… ¡No como que quiera que Justice se entere! _Kurain se veía mejor todo el tiempo, incluso si resucitaba su carrera en la abogacía.

Trucy, ahora con 16, estaba ganando independencia, y pasaba las semanas con Apollo y su nueva madre Thalassa, visitando Kurain los fines de semana. (Phoenix se sentía obligado a decirle a Trucy de su madre, a pesar de las protestas de Thalassa, y aunque ella le pidió que lo mantuviera como un secreto para Apollo, Phoenix le dio pistas de que él y Trucy "Podrían estar relacionados.")

Los otros residentes de Kurain – Varios de ellos son unos viejos místicos con variados niveles de poder espiritual – consideraron a Phoenix con curiosidad pero con incredulidad. Muchos de ellos no habían pensado mucho en él cuando fue considerado un falsificador, incluso cuando estaba demostrada su inocencia, ellos no parecían estar muy enamorados con él. Sin embargo, Phoenix asumió que esto era típico de los hombros en Kurain.

Bueno, _algunos_ de los residentes parecían estar brillando por él, tales como la vieja Maudred la mística, la cual había llegado para platicar _otra vez_, aunque Phoenix tenia la inquietante impresión de que estaba bajo la impresión de que inminentemente él iba a embarazar a Maya con una niña como su heredera.

"Lo siento, Nick," Maya se había disculpado por la última ocasión. "No eres _tú_, es solo que en la tradición de Kurain, eso es todo para que los hombres sirven. Veras, ellos solo respetan gente con poderes espirituales. Estoy tratando de cambiar las cosas, pero tomara un tiempo…"

Phoenix escucho educadamente a Maudred la mística, recordando como la pobre Maya había admitido secretamente que ella nunca quería tener hijos, ella estaba enferma de generaciones de contiendas entre los clanes dividiendo los hermanos y los primos, y eso por lo mucho que le preocupaba que los futuros hijos de Pearl pudieran heredar el puesto de maestra por default.

"Los hombres no tienen poderes, así que no tenemos mucho uso para ellos. Ellos solo comen, y hacen espacio. Pues, esto es secreto, ¡pero una vez que Morgan la mística obtuvo un _varón_! Aunque nunca pudimos verlo – ella se deshizo de él de inmediato, antes de que diera a luz. Ella me dijo que lo tirara al rio, pero unos de los místicos sabia el numero del padre, así que le dije que viniera por él."

"¿Y… lo hiso?" Phoenix trago saliva ansioso.

"Creo que sí. Él estaba borracho, y amargado. No estoy seguro que paso con él. Morgan se rehusó a mencionarlos. Ella me amenazo con destierro si decía algo."

Ella se detuvo para mirar a Phoenix. "No pongas esa cara. Pues, una de las jóvenes acolitas tuvo un varón por la misma edad. Morgan la mística hiso que se deshiciera de él también. Logre que lo llevaran al orfanato, no sé si lograron dar con el padre… Oye, sabia, que en ese entonces, Mary la mística canalizo al fantasma de un GATO, pero…" Maudred se detuvo un rollo de memorias sin relación, obviamente ya no disfrutando del tema.

* * *

Los pies de Phoenix se movieron rápidamente buscando un punto de apoyo contra las rocas traicioneras, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia arriba.

"¿Am, Maya?" Él pregunto, mientras que la plataforma de la cascada salía a la vista, lejos, a lo alto de un acantilado. "¿Pe-Pearl tiene un medio hermano perdido?"

"No, ¿por qué?" Los ojos de Maya se agrandaron por el interés.

"Bueno, Maudred la mística dijo que una vez Morgan tuvo un varón, pero ella se deshizo de él tan pronto nació."

"Espero que no," Suspiro Maya. "Pero Maudred tiende a 'alucinar' a veces. Puede que solo fuera una de sus alucinaciones durante uno de sus trances – Estoy segura de que nunca he escuchado de eso antes." Maya se detuvo. "Se deshizo de él. ¿Ella… lo _mato_?"

"Maudred la mística dijo que Morgan le dijo que hiciera eso, pero en vez de eso llamo a su padre para que se lo llevara."

"No creo que sea verdad. Hemos escuchado de él para este entonces, ¿no? Después de todo encontramos a Iris y a Dahlia…"

"¿Es posible canalizar gatos?"

"¿Huh? N-no lo creo…"

Los dos estaba perdidos en sus pensamientos para cuan do llegaron a las cascadas.

* * *

Usualmente Phoenix y Maya meditaban lado a lado en solidaridad, Maya daba 90% de su poder en meditar mientras que 10% mantenía una pequeña mirada en Phoenix por cualquier problema. Él salía bien de los días cuando ella tenía que dar toda su atención para prevenir que se desmayara.

Hoy, sin embargo, Maya estuvo alerta máxima. Cuando Phoenix entro a su estado de trance aparentemente paralizado, ella se salió de su posición debajo del roció y se arrastro en la plataforma de piedra a un centímetro en frente de él.

Esa confusión por el psicocandado negro era irritante y tentadora a la vez. Era _definitivamente_ la hora de aclararlo.

Las jóvenes en Kurain con poderes espirituales podían ser persuadidas para mostrarlos con unos cuantos simples 'ejercicios'. Ella dudaba que él mostrara algo, pero esto descartaría finalmente la tentadora confusión.

"¿Nick?" Ella dijo en voz alta, proyectando su aparente estado de trance. "¿Puedes oírme?"

Phoenix murmuro algo incoherente. Él ya estaba apretando el magatama, como el siempre hacia durante las sesiones de entrenamiento en la cascada, lo relativo a una manta de seguridad.

La mayoría solo podía ver el poder cargado emanado del magatama como un brillo verdoso. Sin embargo, Gente con talento espiritual podan además _sentirlo_, detectado el poder irradiante con algo como un sexto sentido. Para médiums altamente entrenadas y poderosas, el mayor problema era _eliminar_ señales indeseadas para concentrarse en las que les interesa, pero para las acolitas menos entrenadas y menso talentosas, la llave era detectar las señales en primer lugar.

"¿Nick…?" Ella se inclino hacia adelante.

Él reacciono ligeramente. Ella lo tomo como una señal.

"Quiero que te concentres en el magatama por mí."

Sus dedos se aferraron con más fuerza.

"Sabes que hay poder radiando del magatama, ¿verdad? Bueno, quiero que lo _sientas_. Intenta agarrar señales con tu mente."

"No puedo… no tengo poder…" Murmuro Phoenix con tono de protesta.

"Ya que está cargado, gente ordinaria lo puede detectar," Maya le mintió, no queriéndolo tan desmoralizado para intentarlo. "Quiero que te concentres. Trata y detecta las señales."

Phoenix parecía intentarlo, pero solo logro una expresión de dolor físico. Quizá era una causa perdida.

Aunque Maya estaba agarrada con persistente remembranza de que varias chicas en Kurain tenía el sexto sentido, pero nunca pudieron entrar a su respuesta conscientemente.

Maya parpadeo y se tallo los ojos. ¿El magatama estaba brillando con más fuerza, o solo se estaba imaginando cosas?

"No puedo…" Murmuro Phoenix.

"_Vamos_, Nick" Maya le ordeno, tristemente consciente de que no importa cuánto ella quería que algo fuera verdad, eso no lo haría verdad. Los deseos de ella enviaron la suma total de pensamientos de apoyo en la dirección de él, la mente de ella estaba fuertemente al pendiente que este _no _era uno de sus poderes espirituales y no tendría mucho efecto.

Pero en la concentración de él, ella detecto algo más. ¿Esa era… la irradiación más débil de poderes sin entrenar?

Quizá eran sus deseos.

"Concéntrate en el poder que sale del magatama. Es como un sexto sentido," Ella repitió de nuevo. "¡Puedes hacerlo! Yo creo en ti."

Pero el parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Maya junto sus manos con las de él, lista para agarrarlo y despertarlo, furiosa consigo misma por someterlo a esta carga tan peligrosa por su propia y egoísta curiosidad… entonces ella se congelo, fascinada.

El pulsante brillo del magatama _si_ estaba incrementando en frente de sus ojos, y el color verde estaba cambiando a un tinte azuloso.

Entonces la cara de Nick se torno gris pálido.

"¡Nick! ¡Nick! ¡Despierta!" Ella grito frenéticamente, agarrándolo con sus brazos para mantenerlo para que el no cayera contra las rocas al resurgir de su trance.

Ella arrastro su cuerpo desde abajo del tumultuoso chorro, desde el cual sus ojos exhaustados cayeron en un incomodo sueño. Cuando él se levanto unos minutos después, él no podía recordar que los eventos de la sesión de entrenamiento fueron diferentes a lo usual.

* * *

Usualmente después de cada sesión, Phoenix se sentía exhaustado y drenado, pero de una manera rejuvenecido. Sin embargo, esta vez, él se sentía horrible. Su cabeza estaba por explotar por el dolor, sentía nauseas, y cada célula de su cuerpo parecía estar al borde del colapso.

"Me… siento un poco mal," Él admitió, incapaz de resistir caer en una roca cercana.

Maya se sentía terrible. Cualquier uso de energía espiritual era excesivamente exigente para un principiante en entrenamiento – ella vagamente recordó lo horrible que sus sesiones iníciales eran como una pequeña niña. En su propia atracción y dudas ella probablemente lo forzó demasiado.

Ella poso preocupada enseguida de él. Phoenix estaba pálido de forma alarmante y estaba temblando gentilmente.

"Lo siento, Maya," Él resolló como respuesta al gentil agarre de su palma. "Creo que sin poderes no estoy listo para tu entrenamiento. Solo me interpongo de lo que _tú_ tienes que hacer como maestra."

"¡Para nada!" Maya se entusiasmo desesperadamente, temiendo que él se retirara. "_me gusta_ tenerte aquí. ¡Y eres muy talentoso en esto!"

"Gracias," Él murmuro con incredulidad, "Pero sé que solo tratas de hacerme sentir mejor."

"No. Es cierto," Ella dijo con firmeza. "Eres inusualmente talentoso. Hoy, en el trance de las cascadas… Bueno, ¡mostraste que tenias una especie de poder espiritual!"

Aun incrédulo, Phoenix vagamente se pregunto si esto era una broma del día de los inocentes o algo así. Él abrió sus ojos, pero la cara de Maya estaba seria.

"Yo… creo que debería darte un entrenamiento para principiantes," Ella continuo.

"¿Qué acaso la técnica de canalización Kurain no era solo para mujeres?"

"Lo es. Pero hay otros poderes espirituales. Creo que eres miembro de, am, La orden del Phoenix."

* * *

Maya estaba delirante a las protestas de Phoenix acerca de que él tiene poderes espirituales. Además, si él tenía el nivel que ella esperaba, más residentes con la mente cerrada en Kurain serian forzados a dejar de enfurecerla y finalmente darle a su Phoenix el respeto que se merece.

Maya usualmente delegaba la mayoría del entrenamiento a nuevos acolitas a los otros místicos, pero desde luego Nick se volvió su mascota y proyecto personal. Los otros místicos se burlaban de ella, pero ella estaba determinada. ¡Pronto 'Phoenix el místico' los superaría en poder espiritual!

… Aunque ella pronto se dio cuenta que tenía que improvisar con 'Phoenix el místico' y tirar los manuales de entrenamiento por la ventana. Los poderes de Phoenix parecía ser diferentes a los de Kurain, y parecía que no incluía canalizar espíritus. Ah bueno, los dos siempre habían sido un poco iconoclastas.

Invocar su poder con éxito se basaba en ensayo y error. Por ejemplo, Que hacía con recordadores como "¿Maya? Una vez soñé que usaba una evidencia del futuro en una investigación del pasado… ¿pero puede que no fuera un sueño?" Pero Maya estaba determinada.

Ellos aun no han podido encontrar un uso práctico para sus poderes, pero ella sintió que debía conseguir conocimiento de su potencial así él pudiera decidir si y como quería usarlos. Aunque se haya vuelto mas cínico y cansado con los años, él aun era un amable hombre de corazón, y el querría usar sus poderes para ayudar a la gente o mejorar la humanidad o mucho más.


End file.
